Scène de ménage
by julielal
Summary: Severus Rogue et Sirius Black découvrent les joies du travail de groupe, pendant qu'Irma Pince découvre que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Oulalah. snack, lime, écrit pour la communauté entre les pages


**Cette fic est une réponse au défi Groupe lancé par , sur la communauté entre_les_pages. Les amatrices de Grindeldore seraient bien avisées d'y courir, Meish Kaos nous a pondu une merveille.**

**Titre : **Scène de ménage

**Auteure : **julielal

**Disclaimer : **Ah si j'étais JKR, je serais capitaine, d'un bateau vert et blanc...

**Rating : **T+

Juste un petit OS rigolo, parce que je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié de le poster ici. Honte éternelle à moi. Ouh la vilaine.

* * *

**_Scène de ménage._**

Irma Pince est une femme de goût. Ou plutôt, de goûts.

Amère, acide, avec un fond sec de poussière et de vieux parchemin. Pas le genre de goût qui plaît à tout le monde, mais elle aime à se dire qu'elle est un plaisir de connaisseur.

Or, il se trouve qu'à Poudlard, un connaisseur en goût particuliers, il y en a un. Et même s'il fait celui qui ne la remarque pas, elle le sait, elle, qu'il brûle d'un feu secret pour ses charmes de papier. Très secret, même. Limite invisible.

Mais Severus Rogue est fou d'elle, elle le sait. Et un de ces jours elle arrivera peut-être même à lui adresser la parole pour le prévenir qu'elle l'a démasqué. En attendant, elle va se contenter de rester cachée derrière son bureau de le regarder lire son livre en silence, lèvres pincées et nez froncé.

Cette expression, loin d'être le fruit de sa lecture (Irma tire une grande fierté de la qualité de son catalogue, merci bien) est plus que probablement le résultat de la présence de l'homme assis de l'autre côté de la table, son expression mi-furieuse mi-boudeuse cachée derrière un manuel de psychologie sociale.

Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, Irma avait reçu une note de Dumbledore expliquant que les deux messieurs avaient une fois de plus déclenché une bagarre à la table des professeurs durant un repas, ce qui avait causé plusieurs bleus chez Flitwick, un accès de catatonie chez Trelawney, ainsi que la perte tragique d'un excellent rôti de veau.

Elle l'avait dit, que nommer Black professeur de Défense était une mauvaise idée, mais personne ne l'écoute jamais.

Le professeur Dumbledore, dans un mouvement tout à fait typique, avait décidé que si ses employés persistaient à se comporter comme des enfants, ils seraient punis en conséquence. Donc, les deux respectables quarantenaires avaient reçu deux semaines de retenue, à la fin desquelles ils devraient présenter un exposé complet sur l'importance des relations sociales harmonieuses au sein du corps enseignants, avec exemples historiques concrets à l'appui.

Trente pages minimum. Pour leur apprendre à travailler en groupe.

Irma tient de sources sûres que c'est Black qui avait tout commencé, et trouve que Rogue est bien trop sévèrement puni. Bien entendu, Dumbledore a fait comme si son hibou à ce sujet s'était perdu.

Par-dessus ses lunettes papillon, Irma vit Black marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe et Rogue refermer sèchement un livre en réaction. Il parut prendre une seconde pour inspirer, puis il attrapa un peu brutalement un autre livre (Irma réprima l'instinct qui lui hurlait de se lever pour mettre son bébé à l'abri et botter le train du hooligan qui lui avait fait du mal) et fit de son mieux pour maîtriser la crispation de ses mains.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un calme relatif, jusqu'à ce que Rogue ne croise les jambes sous la table, frappant Black au tibia au passage. Purement par inadvertance. Black lui jeta un regard noir et dit quelque chose de sec, qu'Irma était trop loin pour entendre. Rogue répondit avec une expression bizarrement suave, et Black vira au rouge.

La suite s'enchaîna très vite.

Black repoussa violemment sa chaise et se leva, et Rogue se mit debout en le voyant faire. Il commença à dégainer sa baguette, mais Black fut plus rapide. Il l'attrapa par le col, le tira brutalement vers lui, et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne.

Irma commença à se lever de sa chaise pour aller à son secours, lorsque l'imprévu se produit : Rogue passa un bras autour de la taille de Black, et mit à profit le fait qu'il avait deux mains pour lui pincer les fesses. De toute évidence, ils avaient caché la nature exacte de leur dispute à tout le monde.

Irma resta figée, à moitié assise, la bouche grande ouverte.

Black tenta d'ouvrir quelques boutons stratégiquement placés de la robe de Rogue, perdit patience, et tira dessus jusqu'à les faire sauter dans un petit plicplicplic. Rogue lui mordilla le cou.

Irma resta toujours figée gueule ouverte.

Black glissa une main à l'intérieur de la robe. Rogue ferma les yeux une seconde et se mit en devoir de le délester de sa chemise.

Irma ne bougea pas.

Black poussa Rogue en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il touche la table de son dos, et le fit se pencher pour s'allonger. Ensuite, lui aussi se pencha.

Un filet de bave commença à tomber de la bouche ouverte d'Irma.

Rogue poussa un drôle de râle aigu.

Irma retomba assise.

Rogue arqua le dos et ferma étroitement les yeux, avant de retomber sur la table.

Irma contempla les mérites qu'aurait l'évanouissement.

Rogue se retourna obligeamment sur le ventre. Black s'empressa de défaire sa ceinture.

Irma était vraiment très très tentée par l'inconscience.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux et Black laissa échapper un long « Raaaaaaooooorh ». Ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Irma se décida une bonne fois et tomba évanouie sur son registre des sorties.

Le lendemain, sur le tableau en liège du couloir, une affichette annonça que désormais, le travail de groupe était interdit dans la bibliothèque.


End file.
